tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinx
Jinx is one of the G.I. Joe team's foremost martial arts experts. As a ninja, her stealth and infiltration skills are second only to Snake-Eyes. Looking at Jinx, it is easy to underestimate her. As intense and hard she trains, she is often overshadowed by her opponents' size and strength that one assumes she is at a disadvantage. However, that is a fatal assumption. Her speed and the strength of her will surprises even the most hardened of foes. Jinx's family came from the same ninja clan that produced both Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow. She only discovered this fact when she went on a vacation after graduating from Bryn Mawr. After an amazing adventure, Snake-Eyes recruited her into the Joe Team and her life has never been quite the same. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Kimiko Arashikage grew up among the family of Arashikage Ninjas, spending much of her childhood at the clan's home in Japan. Her relatives included the Soft Master, the Hard Master and her second cousin, Tommy -- later known as Storm Shadow. She was even included in a family photo with other clan members when she was only eight years old. Though it is not known if she was present during the incident, Jinx was about ten years old when the Hard Master was mistakenly killed by an assassin who had been hired to kill Snake-Eyes. Storm Shadow was wrongly accused of the murder, and fled Japan. With the death of the Hard Master and the departure of Storm Shadow, the clan was in ruins. Most of the ninjas scattered and the clan was no more. At some point after the assassination, Jinx made her way to America where she enlisted in the Army. Her ninja training led her to become an undercover operative for Army Intelligence. On the suggestion of Snake-Eyes, Jinx began working for the G.I. Joe team. The ninja known as the Blind Master was running a martial arts school in Denver next door to the garage operated by Crimson Guardsman Fred VII when Cobra Commander arrived with his son Billy. Years before, after Billy had been training under Storm Shadow, the boy was nearly killed and lost an eye and a leg. The Commander asked Fred to build an advanced prosthetic leg for the boy, who had partially lost his memory. Billy slowly regained his memory and met the Blind Master. During their meeting, Jinx arrived and began to test Billy's skills. She soon brought Billy to the Army Defense Language Center at the Presidio in San Francisco, where Billy met members of the Joe team and was reunited with Storm Shadow. The three ninjas stayed in San Francisco, where Storm Shadow eventually opened a martial arts school. When three members of the G.I. Joe team -- including Storm Shadow's old friend Stalker -- where arrested and thrown into a gulag in the soviet bloc nation of Borovia, Snake-Eyes and Scarlett faked their own deaths so that they could mount an unauthorized rescue of their friends. Jinx used her intelligence-gathered skills to track down Scarlett and Snake-Eyes shortly before their rescue mission. Jinx, Storm Shadow and Billy soon joined the Joes and rescued the prisoners. While retaining her "cover" position at the Presidio, Jinx began to participate in more regular missions for the Joes, including a dangerous mission in which she and other female Joes posed as Army nurses to become hostages of terrorists robbing an Army PX in Germany. When the Joe team was falsely arrested in the aftermath of the Cobra civil war, many Joes went underground to expose the corrupt generals who had accused them. Jinx, Storm Shadow and Billy joined the Joes in rescuing Hawk and General Hollingsworth from the psychiatric hospital they were being held in, and helped exonerate the team. While Billy continued his training in San Francisco, Jinx was surprised when she was confronted at the Presidio by a woman wielding a gun and claiming to be Billy's mother. Sensing that she may have been telling the truth, Jinx allowed herself to be captured by the woman, who was eventually reunited with Billy. Billy soon left with his mother to start a new life. Soon after, Zartan attempted to kill Storm Shadow, forcing the ninja to abandon his martial arts school in San Francisco. Jinx meanwhile, stayed on at the Presidio and continued working with the Joes. Jinx's service included a mission where she and the other women on the Joe team went undercover as cheerleaders when Cobra threatened to kidnap the President at a major league baseball game. Despite being somewhat embarrassed with the situation, they all managed to save the President's life. Jinx later joined a team of Joes fighting Darklonian terrorists in the heart of New York City. After that mission, Jinx took some time off with Storm Shadow, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes in the High Sierra mountains. Their campsite was attacked by the Red Ninjas who had once worked for Zartan and Cobra. The ninjas revealed themselves to be former members of the Arashikage clan who blamed Storm Shadow for destroying the clan by bringing in an outsider, Snake-Eyes. Jinx and the others fought the ninjas, barely escaping with their lives. For the next few years, Jinx continued on with the Joe team, participating in the Battle of Benzheen, and later becoming a part of the G.I. Joe Ninja Force. Shortly before the Joe team was shut down in 1994, Jinx and the Ninja Force opened a free martial arts school in Spanish Harlem for the underpriviledged children in the area. MUX History: Jinx was reinstated in 1997 along with the rest of the Joe team. She remains an active and valuable member of G.I. Joe. In 2013 Jinx assisted in the first EDC mission to free a captured Anwar Assan from custody prior to his execution. By checking out Cobra's decoy site and reporting back that Assan wasn't there, she unknowing spared the EDC a massive Cobra ambush. In 2014, Zartan attempted to assassinate Frusenland Acting Interior Minister Gösta Holgersen. He was prevented from doing so by Jinx. In October of 2014, Jinx helped a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes to infiltrate Decepticon City, capture Dr. Arkeville, and rescue Typhoon. OOC Notes Real name: Kimiko Arashikage (Only known to CLOSE Friends, and remains Classified) This is the only thing from the Devil's Due Comic about Jinx that is Thematic. The Relationship shown in the non-Marvel Comics between herself and Budo has not been portrayed on the MUX by past players. Jinx trains blindfolded so she can fight well in dark or smoke-filled situations. She would never willingly fight a sighted opponent while blindfolded unless showing off. The idea is to have the advantage in darkness or smoke when *neither* opponent can see. Logs 2007 * August 10 - Once Upon A Joe In The West Pt 1 * September 03 - Claymore Wakes Up from His Coma 2009 Oct 05 - Chance meeting Jinx here. Ran into an Autobot named Air Raid at Cape Canaveral. Seems he was surveying the damage Megatron's devices did to the world. Had a bit of a chat, and it seems the Autobots would like a meeting with the Joes about clean-up efforts. I told him I'd do my best to arrange it. Also, I've heard a couple of things. Can someone tell me the validity of whether Josie Beller aka Circuit Breaker needing to be arrested? and if so, Why? If you need intelligence on her, say so and I'll get on it. Jinx reporting for duty. Dec 15 - old Destro Intel "Ok boys and girls, this intel's a month or two old, but I've been trying to avoid detection by old silverface. Those of you not in the know, that's Destro. A while ago, Destro had apparently captured Starscream and turned him over to the Autobots. Unfortunately for them, they passed me while they were transporting him and I hitched a ride. During my excursion, I had to infiltrate Autobot headquarters to keep tabs on him. It's a good thing to, apparently he is or was trying to get intel on Cybertronian technology and 'gestalt technology'.... whatever that is. He tried to work out a deal with Jetfire, and seemed to already have one with Silverbolt. I dunno the truth of those claims, since he's.... Destro, but I'd rather keep checking this out. In the meantime, I'm going to find out what Destro's done here. Hopefully, Optimus Prime will understand why I was here and what a snake Destro is. Jinx out. 2013 02 April - "Easter cookies" - The Joes discuss Easter traditions, cookies, and 910's future 2014 ; January 9 - "You making a Movie?" : Scarlett Investigates Cobra activity in New York City ; July 17 - "Ace Intercepted" :Violence escalates in Frusenland. Players Jinx was once temped by The-Baroness. She has been played by Whitedagger since 2009. Gallery Jinx2.jpg Agent-Jinx2.jpg|Yes, She CAN use guns! jinx3.jpg Jinx-1.jpg jinx-2.jpg S7300688.JPG References Category:1964 Category:2007 Category:active Category:Arashikage Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Intelligence Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Kunoichi Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Force Category:US Army Category:Tiger Force Category:Female Characters